


arrived at midnight ⌲ bughead

by nerdm4id



Series: midgnight series. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gangsters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdm4id/pseuds/nerdm4id
Summary: One night, the eleventh of january, at 11:34 p.m, the door of Pop's restaurant opened and the little bell ringed announcing a new customer in the almost empty place, just a few older guys on the back of the restaurant, and at the bar, sitting there with his laptop opened and his third cup of coffee on the go was Jughead writing away his mind. Pop lifted his gaze to welcome whoever came to the place when he soundly gasped, alerting Jug who instantly looked back, expecting everything, and then, he saw her.





	1. prologue / introducing.

They tend to say that first impressions are the most important ones, that everything matters in that special moment. People tend to share their obnoxious but cute as hell starting moments of their relationships, they tend to talk about how the eyes sparkle, or the bells starts to ring on their ears, or how the hands and legs starts to become jello. All that anxiety, all the fear, and most important all the butterfly, oh how can we forget about the butterflies. 

Jughead Jones was not a stranger when this topic became a conversation in his little ball of friends he had, starting with Archie, his best friend who matching his romantic ways of forming sentences for his music, he had a lack of luck while keeping his girls by his side, almost every week he was in love with someone new and the little train of adjectives and romantic verses found their way to Jughead, who was… how can we say it, hm, used to it. 

Then, there was Veronica, the cold blooded raven haired girl who jumped from jock to jock of the athletes teams and the rich kids of the riverdale town like they were her servents (and well, they were) playing with all at once, because let’s be real, veronica was the richest kid in town, the most popular (well, asides from cheryl) and the most beautiful, as students may whisper. Always on her high heels and luxurious skirts. The girl who dispites her cold looks, always shared how she would love to have a boyfriend, a honest boy who would just fit with her on all the categories she has for electing a perfect boy, or maybe be available to try and fit on all of them.

And of course, Kevin, the gay king of ‘em all. How can we forget about the daydreamer boy who couldn’t find a boyfriend for homecoming and was deeply upset about it, or just about the lack of affection coming from a boyfriend or lover, since well, he had great grades, great body and was the son of the sheriff. His blabbering mouth always whispering (or just yelling) about the affection, about his million crushes, just about it. 

And then, Jughead, the quiet observant kid who just glared at people, and judged his friends decisions over and over until he just laughed it off. The dangerous boy of the school, if we’re being totally specific, since well, he was the leader of the serpents, yes, don’t be surprised that the leader of the most dangerous gang of the state (At least) was just a highschooler. A bright high schooler we must say, A+ student, a kid who loves rock music and his crowned beanie who never leaves his head and of course, his leather jacket. Mysterious and just chill, who never shared more than what he wanted to, who secretly wanted someone.

Who in his daydreams, was expecting for the exact moment on where all the gossiping about meeting the “one” would become true. The boy with the clear eyes who just wanted to find the girl who would be with him, who would make him feel the goddamn butterflies or just a damn zoo, who wished at midnight for the first encounter to be perfect, for the exact moment to be wonderful and to be soon. 

And well, the star who he always looked up to every night did make his dream come true… Not in the conventional way, it wasn’t perfect, but it did came soon.   
One night, the eleventh of january, at 11:34 p.m, the door of Pop’s restaurant opened and the little bell ringed announcing a new customer in the almost empty place, just a few older guys on the back of the restaurant, and at the bar, sitting there with his laptop opened and his third cup of coffee on the go was Jughead writing away his mind. Pop lifted his gaze to welcome whoever came to the place when he soundly gasped, alerting Jug who instantly looked back, expecting everything, and then, he saw her. 

There on the entrance of Pop’s was a girl, average height, in a pale pink dress who reached her knees, barefoot, blonde hair reaching her shoulders, shivering in the cold wind of january, her eyes open like she saw the most terrifying thing in the planet, a few pearls hanging on her neck, and the most important fact, she was covered in dirt, mud and blood. In her face was what it looked like bruises, big nasty ones, cuts on her lips and eyebrow, her nose was covered in dry blood, and her mouth as well. Her arms were uncovered to just find bruises and cuts all over it, her dress was tinted, everything was like taken from a horror movie, maybe it was.


	2. the girl who came from the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a girl arrived from the darkness, her identity is a mystery, her presence a bad augury.

The girl who appeared in pop’s walked a few steps into the place, looking around completely terrified, breathing irregularly and smelling of dirt, humid, blood and horror. Her little feets were completely covered in cuts and dry mud, it looked like she couldn’t even walk properly since her knees wouldn’t move at all and her back was slightly curved, she was freezing, just like everyone in the retro restaurant who saw her, everyone was shocked and didn’t know what to do. 

And then, Jughead blinked. 

He wasn’t in a dream or some of his daily daydreams, or a nightmare. This was real, there was a girl in front of him with the most state of panic and horror that he’s ever seen in someone, he needed to help her. 

Yes, he was the leader of a gang, but that didn’t made him an awful human being, right? 

He snapped out of it and slowly, trying to not startle the fragile girl in front of him who was looking at the directions of the windows, careful and totally frightened, Jughead shoot a look to Pop’s who scrambled to grab the phone and start to make some calls to the police because shit, there was a total stranger, on her tippy toes, marks on her body and bruises, all bloody and messy in his restaurant.The young man started to move closer to the girl, crouching down a little to reach her height and putting a sweet smile on his face who was rare for him. 

“Hey… Hi” Whispered, gaining the dazed attention of the blond girl who startled, did jump a little and groaning for a few seconds looked doe eyed at the black haired man in front of her. 

He noticed the strong smell of gasoline, dirt and sweat that came from her, and he just got even more worried, looking at her closely, he couldn't recognize her. Was she from outside the town? Because he did know every teenager on southside and northside of Riverdale, and she wasn’t one from there. 

“Hi sweets, you’re okay now, you’re safe now” he spoke softly, lingering to her ears, trying to soothe her. 

The teenager just looked at the windows and stammered something he couldn’t understand, it was just like if her tongue was sedated, he continued smiling since it looked as it helped to get her far from the entrance; Her voice sounded raw and rough, as if she hasn’t said a word in days, or even weeks, high pitched and just soaked in despair. 

Pop’s already finished his call and was fixing something for the girl, it looked like it was towels and some water. The older people who was hanging out in the place, were not longer there, Jughead thought they may had leave a while ago, maybe before she entered, or maybe when she came in, making them feel afraid by the picture she offered; Jug was trying to figure out what to do, he was in a position in where things could go very wrong, even though he had Pop’s as a witness that he was in the retro place when she came on. 

His thoughts were distracted by a soft tug on his leather jacket, he looked down to see the hand of the girl, all bloody and dirty trying to gain his attention again by pulling him softly, but just with her fingers, she must have thought she couldn't mess his clothes up. Her eyes were shot open and her breathing was very loud, whimpering she tried to say something, the look on her face told him that she was trying to tell him what happened to her, but her mouth couldn’t get a grasp of it, couldn't form words or the sound, just whimpers and vocals being stretched in a painful way. 

His mind was puzzled until some hand tapped his shoulder, and there was the owner of this retro place who soon enough was going to be surrounded of cops, stretching his arm to pass him some towels and wet toals, still shaken up, Pop’s looked scared of the girl, of the situation in general, Jug just smiled thankful and grabbed a few of them, taking the small hand of the girl to clean it a little bit in front of the attentive gaze of the blonde who wasn’t giving up on her voice, on the sounds, carefully he cleaned her slender fingers and the palm of her hand, hearing her whimper in a little pain, she had cuts everywhere in her palm, tiny shaped crescent moon scars that by the look of it, were because of her nails. When her hand was clean, she grasped his sleeve firmly, surprising him. 

“Hey there… I want to help you, okay? Do you wanna sit for a moment? Let me help you” She nodded, but her hand stayed on his sleeve, like she was afraid of let go, as if letting him go would take away her chance to be safe, to escape whatever she is escaping off..

He walked in a soft pattern to the bar, being closely followed by the young girl who didn’t took her eyes off him, her lips trembling with anxiety as she sat down slowly into the seat, in pain and alone, a few tears found their way out the clear eyes of her. 

Jughead sighed and stood close to her, he catched how his presence seemed to calm her down a little in a strange way, maybe she saw him in the past? Recognised him? Or it was the fact that only him was compassionate enough to approach her and show her concern and worry? She lifted her free hand who was in a weird position, crooked, her fingers were crushed, it looked entirely broken, she lifted it with a look on her face, she was showing him her broken limb, she was seeking help. The boy cleaned with a little wet toal her cheeks and her eyebrows, cleaning the dirt her lids were covered with and he just… Connected. 

Her eyes were so clear, so passionate, emotional and full of emotions that he couldn’t describe, her nose looked broken as well, and the way she was breathing could confirm that, her lips were slightly open since she was breathing through it, her cheekbones were crushed and covered in bruises, around her left eye were shadows of bruises, as if she had a black eye but now was fading away, her jaw seemed dislocated and his heart hurted because she looked so tiny, so fragile, so helpless. She was like a little child, refuging herself onto him, tugging his sleeve lightly like reminding herself that he was there. It was quite a sight since almost all Riverdale high school was totally terrified of the bad-tempered, rude and foul mouthed, Jones boy, and there it was that kid, acting like a total sweetheart to this strange girl who was spotting safety on just his stand. 

She must be so beautiful, i just know it, before she became this messed up, fragile girl, she must have been so damn precious. He thought without stooping his hands from cleaning the girls face up, the police’s siren was close, he could hear it, they would be in that place in less than a few minutes and another sigh escaped from his lips, she became more frantic, staying close to him and looking at the entrance wary. He shook his head with a little smile, a sad smile. 

“Don’t worry, they are cops, and will be here to help you..” He lingered for a little moment, he would have love to hear her voice complete the sentence with her name, but she only looked at him, he could see the gears turning on her head. 

“I’m Jughead by the way” he blurted out when the police cars were parking outside, he knew what would happen next, Pop came almost running from inside the place to talk to the police officers, to the sheriff who was looking at them from outside the window, he accommodated the girls hair and cleaned a little bit her nose, her response was grumbling with small whimpers. 

“They’re gonna take you to the office and they will help you, they will reach to your family…” Her whimpers increased and now it was her time to shake her head, a strangled facial expression on her face, Jug didn’t understand what she wanted to transmit to him. The sheriff was a few steps from the door, and he could already hear the little bell. 

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be oka-” 

“B… Beee… Bbbbbbeee…Tttt… Bbbbeeeeeettt” Sounding desperate and anxious she tried again, blurting little sounds but now, they had a little bit of coherence, she tightened her grip on his sleeve, her knuckles were surely gonna get sore. “Bbbbbbeeeeeeettttt… Yy” Her voice cracked, the sheriff reached them, and she jumped scared again of that person. 

Jughead’s mind was fuzzy by the voice of the tiny girl who looked satisfied of completing her task and then did a total change to be frightened by the sheriff presence, tugging on his sleeve, grabbing his arm actually and trying to hide behind him… Betty. 

Betty, that was her name, she has tried to say that since she entered the restaurant, Betty. 

“Jughead… I’m not surprised to see you here… We were called, Pop’s says this girl appeared from nowhere, do you know her?” the sceptical look on the sheriff face’s annoyed the hell outta Jug, he groaned and shook his head again, the girl was whimpering again, he felt her forehead rest on his low back, she was so tired. 

“I do not know her, i’ve never seen her around… She’s certainly not from Riverdale” 

Sheriff’s stare was confused for a few moments and his eyes were somewhere else, his posture became tense as his hands were posed in his hips, in his mind there was a huge conspiration already, trying to find a solution for this extreme case that was so rare, in Riverdale did not happened this things, strange bloodied people who appears from the darkness of the night, covered in marks, cuts and bruises… He’s never seen something like this. 

“Well… Then might as well be starting this case, we will take her to the station and start the investigation as soon as possible.” Sheriff’s radio was loud, so loud for Betty’s liking, she closed her eyes and tried to scrunch her nose who got her whimpering in pain, she tried to gulp down her noises but it wasn’t significant since Jughead turned around for a moment to watch her, his smile brightened a little the girl’s spirit, her grip on his arm only intensified. “Let’s go, little girl” 

The man of the law tried to grasp the girls hand only for her to let out a screeching scream, shutting her eyes and hiding her face in the leather jacket, not caring that her nose was throbbing or her cheekbones were on fire, she didn’t want to be touched, minus by a man like that, she didn’t trust him, but she did trust the beanied boy, why? Tears poured down her cheeks, rising the burn on her cuts, her loud sobs were accompanied by her yelling, her throat was breaking. 

“Sweetheart, calm down… I’m the sheriff, you will be okay” 

But none of his words would calm her at all, she keept her whimpering and screaming, with her eyes shut and her hand in a death grip, Sheriff tried to calm her, there was an ambulance outside and some of the helpers were already surrounding Jughead and the girl, but she was hysterical. Jughead couldn't take it any longer. He turned around in a slight movement, standing in front of the blonde who shocked stopped her sounds and looked up, her eyebrows scrunching a bit and her mouth half-open. Jughead smiled and bend down to reach her eye level, everybody around stood quiet, expecting the dark haired boy to snap or curse at the loud blond, but it never happened. 

“Hey, Betty, right?” The girl gasped softly, her eyes sparkled with hope and it hurted Jug’s soul, she looked so hopeful at the boy’s recognition, he understood her! He catched her words! “Listen to me, these are good guys and will help you, they need to check on your cuts and bruises, and find who you are” 

“Bbbee...Ttttyyy” She repeated, find who she is? She is Betty! Why was he asking again?; The sheriff raised his eyebrows in surprise, the stressed out girl who screamed at the only sound of his voice was listening quietly to the leather jacket kid and was actually responding to him, she felt safe with that boy, Sheriff started to talk through his radio and asked the guys from the ambulance to get out of Pop’s and wait outside. 

“I know, i know you’re Betty” Jughead snorted and raised his free arm to caress the blond strand of hair that keep on the girls forehead, bothering him a little. “But they need to find more, where you come from, how did you reached Riverdale, because you’re in Riverdale, did you knew that?” 

She looked confused and whimpering for a few seconds, shook her head and kept tugging on him, scared of letting go, she was stubborn, didn’t want to let go and Sheriff got a hold on that, sigh and then moved his hand towards Jughead, catching her flinch at his sudden movement. 

“Okay, Jones you’ll need to come with us, she is clinging to your arm as if you’re her life saviour, and by how she acted when i got here, i know for a fact she won’t come with me without more screaming and cries and honestly, she could hurt herself… Just look at her” And he was totally right. 

She was barely holding herself together, sitting in an awkward way, her back curving, her eyes were fazed, her chest was moving up and down in an almost exaggerated way that just reflected how exhausted she was feeling, how close she was to just pass out. The physical damage was visible on the outside, the sheriff was referring himself on the mental damage and the interior one, they needed to do something, she needed him, and god if he felt relieved to be able to go with her. 

“Okay, i’ll go i’m going to just call someone to come and get my bike. “ Sheriff nodded and stared for a little moment at the girl who did not take off her eyes off Jughead.

He texted Archie, the red haired boy responded almost right away, he always wanted to ride the monster (as he awkwardly called the bike), so each opportunity his raven haired friend allowed him to do so, even if it’s just for a few moments or just for a short ride, he was more than happy. After that, Jughead gave the keys to Pop’s who promised to give ‘em to Archie when he reached the place, he sighed softly paid his bill to the man who just laughed it off. Walked backwards for a few steps and as he expected the blonde got down from the seat she was on, setting her feet on the ground with some groaning and then walking towards the boy who couldn’t stop himself from comparing the girl to a baby who was learning how to walk. 

The walking proceeded to happened outside the retro place with even more complaining in the girl’s behalf. Soon the ambulance shortened his distance to the teenagers, and a few minutes later, Jughead and Betty were on their way to the hospital, he sitting besides her, she never let go of his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'aaaaaaaaaaaaaall i hope you guys r enjoying this thing i've got going on lol  
> i'm so glad for all you lil cuties who gave this ff a chance !! i hope not to dissapoint youuu  
> pls leave comments and opinions !! i love u !!


	3. The town knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Riverdale, secrets can't be kept as secrets.

Their arrival to the hospital was nothing he expected, every doctor was outside and waiting for them, it looked like it was true what Veronica used to say about Riverdale, secrets were nonexistent, the rumours spread in town like a plague, a fast one. All doctors were expecting them, or well, just her. And the gasps that were heard when they got down from the ambulance were almost taken from a movie ; Betty had to stay in the litter for a little while since they were trying to put her on some serum and connect her to all this kind of machines that Jughead didn't even know it existed. But she never let go of his sleeve and then his arm, not even when they had to pass her to the E.R urgently and asked him to wait outside, it wasn’t possible in Betty’s eyes, she screeched loudly and screamed, she kicked her feet and with her crooked arm threatened in a childish manner (to Jughead’s eyes) to take out all the things they attached to her. 

It was so obvious he wasn’t going nowhere. He was staying there, by her side. When they made it clear to her, she relaxed instantly and looked at Jug, like expecting something, he just laughed softly and stroked her forehead trying to distract her while one of the doctors took advantage to take some blood samples from her broken arm and a nurse came towards him, passing him some wet toals. 

“I’m going to start cleaning her up a little, we would love to bathe her, but she has too many cuts.. So we will start to clean her and disinfect her, can you help us? Just… She seems so calm with you” He nodded, grabbing some of the tools and starting to clean her face with a cotton ball, grabbing some peroxide since it didn’t hurt when he cleaned his own wounds with it. 

Cleaning the cuts on her forehead, he passed to clean her eyebrows and circling his motions to her nose, he knew it was broken so being careful tried to help the most of it without hurting her so much, and it did surprise him how under all that dirt and dried blood she was so fair, her skin was pale and like a porcelain doll who never got a ray of sunlight in her life. He kept cleaning her face, passing from her nose to her cheekbones slightly and dabbing some in her lips, she flinched but didn’t did anything else. Suddenly, her eyes dropped and right there and then she fell asleep or well.. Passed out? 

“Hum.. What happened to Bet-” 

“We sedated her, she is pretty hurt, we need to start working on her arm and nose, she wouldn’t let us if she was awake… We’re going to bathe her, change her clothes and put her on a better room” The nurse cut him to speak and he nodded silently, he chewed his bottom lip at the sight of the now passed out girl whose fingers were still on his arm, now loosely but still there. “She will be fine tonight, she’s gonna get so much sleep and hopefully will rest nicely, tomorrow will be a really agitated day for her” she murmured and continued doing her job. 

Jughead felt light headed when he was being parted from the blonde, but his instincts told him to stay where he was, she was being taken care of, they were going to bathe her and clean her real good, find all her injuries and heal her. His name was called and when he looked back, there was the Sheriff looking straight to him, moving his fingers in a motion for him to come closer, Jug did so, therefore he felt emotionally exhausted and kind of lost, so when he sat down besides the Sheriff the first thing he did was take off his adored beanie and pass his hand through his hair, the older man looking at him curiously. 

“The guys from the office says that there’s not amber alert, or even an emergency call about a blonde girl on her 16 years at least in this state and those around… It’s like she came out of the shadows.” Murmured the old man in a weary gaze, with a sigh he stood beside the young boy who looked dejected. “Go home, Jones, there’s nothing we can do tonight” 

“But you saw how she responded when i’m not there, she can get hu-” The sheriff shook his head and with a hand dismissal started walking towards the exit. 

“They sedated her, Jones, she’s going to sleep all night. Go home, rest and go to school… Come here when you’re out of it, we need to interrogate her as soon as possible.” 

And Jughead did went home, but resting and catching sleep was something impossible for his brain who was way too preoccupied for a sleeping blonde in a hospital bed. 

//  
One thing Jughead absolutely hatred about living in a small town was that all events were known, not a single detail was muted, everyone knew everything about every little thing in Riverdale, about every person who entered the location, nothing could be keep as a secret or be hidden for a long time, or at all. 

So it wasn’t a surprise that when he arrived high school everyone was chatting and gossiping about the lost girl who appeared in Pop’s tarte yesterday, each student creating theories about the identity of the girl, or making jokes about it, laughing it off or creating even more rumours (Hey cheryl, yes, we see you). Wasn’t a surprise at all that at his arrive he just got immersed in the non stoppable chit chatting of Veronica and Kevin. He was so over it, and at the same time wanted to know more, wanted to go to the hospital… He was expectant, they were going to wash her and dress her in some hospital clothes he thinks, his nose scrunched in distaste, those things were like paper, uncomfortable and itchy, he didn’t enjoy the thought of Betty waking up just to be naked in a table just covered with paper like clothes, that why he couldn't stop his mouth from just making sentences that his brain was thinking but wasn’t expecting to share. 

“Veronica, i need you to give me some of your clothes” He spoke for the first time since he arrived, surprising his friends who accepting his silence were just chatting between themselves, it wasn’t rare for them to just have Jughead sitting with them and listening to their conversation or just be there. All heads were directed to him. 

Veronica stopped his movement instantly, almost ruining her lipstick (which she was retouching since she drank some water and was distainting), blinking confused she stared at Jughead as if he grew another head and lowered her lipstick and mirror in her hands, Jughead cursed in his mind, he could see the little hamster running at sound speed in her head, getting ready to ask questions until she was satisfied, damn his asshole mouth. 

“Excuse me? I don’t think my clothes would look very good on you” She smiled, moving slightly just to cross her legs and stare at him longly “Why would i give you my clothes, Juggie?” 

Her voice as always was sprinkled with sweet sarcasm and poison while trying to get him to spill all the information she expected and wanted, Jughead only rolled his eyes and stared at her with a bored expression. 

“Not for me… I just, need some of your old clothes, like pijamas, old pants or hoodies that you don’t use anymore for a friend” Archie raised his eyebrow judging him openly, Kevin was lost but trying to tie everything in his mind and Veronica looked just more intrigued, fabulous. 

“A friend? As far as i know, all your friends are in this table” The red haired boy spoke, confused and blinking his puppy eyes, making Jughead groan and huff at him. 

“You want me to lend some of my clothes, as a donation thing?” Veronica’s words sounded so shallow but he knew she wasn’t like that, or well that’s what he thought, he nodded. 

“Yep, i need some of girls clothes, mine’s could work but i think girl’s fabrics and all must be most comfortable” okay he was ranting a little, nervous he scratched his neck, he didn’t know if he could tell them about the occurrrence at Pop’s, wasn’t that an under investigation case? 

“You really think Veronica would lend some of her expensive clothes as a donation thing? Wrong queen” Kevin spoke while sipping his water, making almost everyone in the table roll their eyes, except for the dark haired girl who just laughed it off and flipped her hair over her shoulder

“Well, it would be an amazing excuse to buy some new stuff that i obviously need” She laughed with Kevin who nodded with a soft laugh, Archie was just trying to understand “But first, i want to know who is this person i’m donating my stuff to, i’m curious” 

The crowned beanied boy huffed, of course she would ask for details and a name in specific, scratching his jaw in anxiety he debated with himself, should he? 

“Is for JB? Is she in town?” Archie chirped excitedly, his eyes shining after his words rolled out of his tongue, he adored Jug’s little sister who was a sunshine but was away for the moment, the leader of the serpents shook his head

“Do you truly think that if she was in town i would be here right now?” Archie’s expression fell down and frowned like a scolded puppy, Veronica tapped his foot insistently and Jughead knew that he had to speak or she would rip his head off, he could sense her impatience. “Ok, fine, fine! I’m going to speak… Yesterday, i was at Pop’s writing some stuff for the high school paper and lost track on time, so soon it was almost midnight and…” 

“Shut the hell up, Jughead don’t tell me-” The little hamster from Veronica’s head was connecting the information and she was becoming eager to know more and just excited

“Wait, for the high school paper?” Archie tilted his head

“Archie, Jughead is the ghost writer from the paper, now shut up i need some details” Kevin moved his hand to invite the mysterious kid to keep talking 

“Suddenly, the door sounded and Pop’s looked so scared so i turned around, and we saw-” 

“You saw the girl! The girl who everybody’s talking about!” The girl almost screamed, looking like a child who finally got her favorite barbie for christmas

“Yes i did… “ 

“A girl? I heard from Mr and Ms Wheeler that it was a adult woman or something.. Even though they’re old people, they must have seen something else” The puppy eyed boy spoke softly looking at his friends, Kevin nodded but then rolled his eyes a little. 

“Well, they told us as well that they almost ran out Pop’s because of the fear they felt” 

“And they were right to felt that, i felt my stomach fucking drop, imagine being in the middle of the night, at this almost empty restaurant and then enters this girl covered in blood, dirt and mud, all bruised and with marks all around.” Jughead passed his hand across his face, tired “Looking like a fucking Carrie sequel called: nightmare” 

“And now, you’re getting some clothes for her?” 

“Yes, Veronica, it’s for her… She just… I stepped up and spoke to her and just tried to calm her and it worked, pretty damn well to be honest, she started clinging up to me and well.. She doesn’t have any clothes, and the dress she was on it’s totally ruined so i was expecting for you to lend me some old clothes for he-” 

“Okay! I’ll do it”

“Really? Thank you so much Ronni-” 

“But, with one condition” 

“This was going so damn well.” he knew it, with Veronica Lodge there was nothing free, there was always an equivalence of exchange that was applied even with her own mother. 

“I want to meet her” Her smile looked exactly as the cheshire cat had, all mischievous and dark, he knew she wanted to be the first to know the girl, or at least to have all the detail straight up, like her looks, her way of moving, she just wanted to scrub it to Cheryl’s face that she knew first. 

“Ron, she’s in the hospital, and by how she was acting yesterday… I don’t think she might tell you anything at all, she barely could tell me her name” He recalled, the moment in where he felt like a true hero, damn, his desire to go running to the hospital just to check on her were getting almost impossible to bear. 

“I just want to see her, get clothes that might fit her better, and maybe help her with some stuff, you know” She smiled to the man besides her who looked kinda lost “Girls have different necessities than man and she might need a girlfriend by her side who can help with those things” 

Jughead prefered not to ask, like… At all, so he just nodded, moving his hands to dismal the big excitement Veronica felt, the bell rang starting their day at school, which navigated itself by the murmuring of Veronica with Kevin about which clothes would be preferably to donate at the cause, Archie’s blabbering about this new song he got stuck in his head and how he found the chords to play it on his guitar, and Jug’s with his head in the clouds, imagining and recalling every little moment. 

Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's kinda of a filler im sorry, school is getting to my last nervesss, i've been doing homework like a crazy.  
> good thing is that vacations r around the corner yay, i hope you guys liked this chapter !! comment pls i love u all xoxo


	4. friends

Getting out of school was a total blast for Jughead, it meant his moment to see Betty was getting closer, even though they had to make a stop in Veronica’s house who was so excited about her little donation, she almost ran to her apartment dragging the boys, asking things to Jughead like kind of sizes, skin color… Things that really grew on the craving the boy had to just start running towards the hospital, he sighed while responding in what she exclaimed was fifty-fifty answers. Archie arrived a few minutes later with some fuzzy blankets that he had from when he was younger and was disposed to donate as well, the red haired boy wanted to help with something, and even if his clothes were too big in Jugheads opinion for Betty, extra blankets were never a bad thing. 

Veronica’s brought out a pink and slightly worn out backpack who she dismissed as her “pink phase in high school”, from a few bags that were at the back of the closet, she started to take out some sweatshirts in pink shades and pastels, a few shirts with hello kitty on and disney princess, a few pairs of black leggings, some white and pink sweatpants and track shorts. From a package in other bag, she brought out fuzzy socks in pastel colors and a packaging of what it seemed pink, childish looking panties, Kevin bursted in a loud laughter which only made Veronica huff and proclaimed that they were a present from her grandma from past christmas that she accepted because well, it’s a present from her grandma but never wore. 

“I’m more into lacy stuff” she said with a mischievous smile while staring at Archie who was the most nervous of them all, the red haired boy swallowed dry and jughead only rolled his eyes. 

She stoked the backpack with some sport bras and some scrunchies for the hair that were never enough, she closed it and handled it to Jughead who raised it in his arm to accommodate it on his shoulder with a nod and a small thank you, Veronica smiled sweetly and just shook her head. 

“Let’s go see her” 

And if the stomach of the dark haired boy didn’t make at least three backflips, he was lying. Kevin being the only one who didn’t donate something to the girl just said that he would help her with anything he could and would buy her coffee. The serpent’s leader just stared at him while entering his car and started the engine on the way to the hospital. 

The ride to the place was filled with small talk, some music on courtesy by the aux that Archie was handling, enhancing the car ride with some guitar instrumental music that the puppied eyed boy loved. The place was filled with police cars all around when they arrived, they advanced in a quick pace and when they reached the reception encountered Kevin’s dad who looked like he was just expecting them, smiled towards his son and hugged him for a few seconds just to change his gaze to the others, merely to Jughead. 

“She’s awake.” He speaked in a soft manner, almost whispering but Jug couldn't care less, the information hitting him in the face and filling him with excitement and nervousness “She’s been looking for you, been a little scared, but the medicines had been keeping her calm” 

Jug didn’t like that at all, they were drugging the poor girl who was just scared shitless, he bit the interior of his cheek to keep himself from saying something that might be too harsh to the man who was only trying to help and was willing him to see her again, not every sheriff would do that, so he shut his mouth, but that didn’t meant Veronica would, as always. 

“Wait, so… They’re drugging her? It’s absolutely necessary? “ She flipped her hair a little and lifted her eyebrows whose were already arched to a sassy look that gave openly to the adult in front of her who just let out a sigh, these kids. 

“It is actually, she’s… Badly injured. Her nose, some ribs, left arm, left hand, five of her toes are broken, she has a big cut on her head that was already taken care of, her cheekbones are crushed, the jaw was dislocated as well with the collarbones and some bones on her pelvis and lower back, that’s why she was walking like a curved little thing yesterday” he pointed to Jug who was wide open hearing him talk about the multiple injuries Betty had, he nodded and hoped for him to keep talking. “Multiple cuts and bruises all around her body, one of her eyes is healing from an apparently black eye she had, fortunately her teeth are okay, her eyes as well or her hearing, her speech is a little limited because of her jaw but we hope she will be able to talk soon... “ 

Everyone stood there, frozen and surprised, Veronica’s fingers tightened on the purse she was holding, Archie eye’s were unfocused and Kevin was with his mouth wide open. The beanied boy was still processing everything he heard, his hand gripping the backpack, he felt himself urging to bolt out running across the hospital to reach the girl’s room, he passed his free hand across his face. 

“We still haven’t been able to get some information out of her… She won’t talk to us, she keeps saying “Bets” or “Ty”... Oh, and “Juhe”.. Which i guess is her trying to pronounce your name, Jughead” Sheriff laughed with humour, contaging the guys and certainly Jug who grew shy for a few moments, Betty didn’t forget about him. He felt truly happy. 

Sheriff sighed and palmed his son’s back. 

“I won’t keep you guys here just hearing me talk, she’s in intensive care, room 285. “

//

Maybe they ran to the room, maybe they didn’t… Jesus, who they want to fool? They ran like chickens without their heads on, dodging the amount of nurses and doctors who were on their way, Jughead felt this crazy urge on the palms of his hands running towards his neck of goosebumps telling him to run faster, to reach first the room, to scream at the top of his lungs for the blonde girl who was waiting for him. It was crazy, it was the first time somebody did wait for him impatiently and didn’t forgot him. It was the first time, that he knew at least, that he was the first thought of someone at waking up. 

And fuck did it felt good. 

The door that kept him from seeing her was white and the number of it was hanging on it with platinum colors, keeping the sickly effect the whole hospital had, he opened it with a certain need, with his eyes all glossed up and his throat dry with anticipation. He didn’t prepare himself for what he could see in that room, he was just so eager, getting a little scared for a few seconds was all he felt before he faced her, and then, every bad feeling he had disappeared. 

There she was, looking even tinier than she looked the night before, in a white hospital gown, her injured arm all wrapped on a cast, her nose was in a small cast as well, tapped on and with some bruises under her eyes and around her nose, it seemed like she had surgery. She had some type of thing on her shoulders that he supposed was for her collarbones, her face was pulled out of her face on a lazy ponytail since at the side of her head there was a hairless space in where a bandage was covering the cut the sheriff talked about, she was connected to a few machines, but before of starting crying on desperation or impotence, he saw her. 

Blonde hair, blue eyes wide open, smile on her face. It looked like sparkles were sprouting out her petite figure, Jughead couldn’t help but laugh a little, walking smoothly to the girl who was already stretching her good arm to try and grasp the sleeve of his jacket again, smiling he sat down at her side, getting a good look of her, his heart hurted seeing her like that, this innocent beauty being so injured, but she was so happy, so full of life. 

“Hi, Betty… I missed you” He spoke sweetly to the girl who giggled quietly and grasped his sleeve with her fingers, completely mesmerised by the boy in front of her, she didn’t noticed the teenagers that entered the room with curiosity burning their pores. Jughed did. 

“Betty, i brought something… They’re my friends, they wanted to meet you” Jughead pointed at them with his head and Betty frowned for a few seconds then turning her sight to the door where they stayed, feeling like intruders, Betty jumped slightly and whimpered, she didn’t want to get scared, they were his friends. “They’re good people, Betty. They want to help you… They even brought some better clothes for you, and their pink” Betty gaze was on him at the moment he mentioned the clothes, making him laugh. 

“I know you’re so uncomfortable on this hospital paper gown so we brought you some better clothes, even blankets for you to be warmer” 

The petite girl blinked a few moments towards Jug’s friends, getting serious in her thoughts about if the new people in the room were good persons or just meannies like the nurses who talked and talked about her, maybe thinking she’s dumb or deaf, she’s not. She hears everything, she understand, maybe a little slower than the average human being, but she’s not completely hopeless.

Breathing steadily, Betty tried to smile for a few moments towards the strangers in the room, trying to ease the room that was closed up with her strangled anxiety and fear, she was completely attached to that damn bed for god sake, didn’t let go of his hand tho, somehow, this guy she just met, was like an anchor for her in those moments. She liked it and at the same time, she was scared. The black haired girl and the tallest guy smiled at her, waving their hands, the red haired boy stared for a few extra minutes and walked to her just to accommodate the blanket he brought on her legs. 

“You must be freezing, i’ve stayed here overnight since i’m a athlete and i get hurt pretty often and i know for a fact that at night, the hospital is cold as a freezer.” The guy talked with a soft smile while moving the blanket a little to cover her till her waist. Jughead raised his eyebrows approving. 

There was a little tremble in Betty’s fingers, never been in a situacion like that before, there was people that was worrying about her, bringing her objects and materials for her to be kept warm, she wanted to thank them but it was impossible with her jaw still sore and the tube that was obstructing her breathing and speech, there was hesitation behind her clear eyes, there were moments in where she wanted to run away, to jump out of the bed and run towards the door and disappear… Obviously she wouldn’t make it very far, her body was numb, she couldn’t feel her toes and her whole body was sore. But when she looked at her side and saw that dark haired boy, for some odd reason, she just wanted to stay. 

When she woke up that morning, she didn’t remember most of the things, like how she got there? By feet ? it could be because her feet were hurting and her legs as well, her head hurted and her arm as well but rather tight and centered in thar… Bed? she found herself all wrapped up in that white bandage, not being able to move, in a white room and the most terrifying thing for her little head, she was alone. Even though she didn’t remembered a lot of things, one thing she sure remembered was that a boy brought her here, stood by her side all the time and allowed her to grasp his leather jacket, he smiled her, he calmed her in a way that nobody had done before or even attempted to, in a inexplicable way, he just gave her storm a break and Betty loved it, the blonde became obsessed with the feeling of being safe, that’s why when she woke up and didn’t saw that dark haired boy by her side she just freaked out. 

She moved, she tossed, tried to scream at the top of her tired lungs, the nurses came right into to calm her down with not other thing than medicines, doping her in the act, in that moment she agreed with her brain that whoever that came through that door (that wasn’t the dark haired boy, what was his name? Something with a j ) was a mean person that wanted to hurt her.

When she woke up again, there was two nurses doing their job between small talk, small gossip about the defenseless girl in the bed, all beaten up and covered in bruises, one of them joking about how she was a “gang pet” that got lost and soon would get reclaimed while the other nurse threw timid glances at the girl who stared, but didn’t said nothing, what a meanie. 

Her toes were freezing, her legs were frozen, her tummy felt cold as well as her arms and her torso in general, she didn't recall getting undressed, but she can tell there was this kind of thin gown over her naked body in the bed, a cold gown who didn’t keep her warm at all, the sheets weren’t warm as well, and she just begged for her to fall asleep again, then he appeared.

Finally. 

Didn't appreciate the other kids who walked behind the beanied boy and stared at her like as if she was a lizard with two heads. She didn’t understand fully the situation she was in, but she did understand those kind of stares, and didn’t like it. However, the kid with hair like a carrot was nice, warmed her legs with a fluffy cover and that was thoughtful of him. She couldn’t talk or move like at all but the blondie would make sure to thank him once she could, her eyes adverted to the boy by his side, his eyes were sparkling, little bright stars in those clear eyes, tiny rings of lights adorning his sweet iris, she felt for the first time in forever, like smiling. 

Veronica stared, stood still like a statue behind of Archie and Kevin. She surely didn’t expected this kind of escenario for her big entrance, her stomach flipped as soon as she saw that tiny figure in that bid bed, that girl seemed vulnerable and scared like a deer in front of the sudden lights of a car, her blood froze and honestly, this was the first time Veronica Lodge found herself speechless. 

Thanks to the rumors she actually thought all this gossiping was a bad written urban story about a girl in the middle of the night, appearing in a rotten dress and bruises all over, because the principal source of them were an old couple she just assumed they added a little bit of extra drama, and the gossiping going around from every mouth on Riverdale High just added more and more extraness to it. The raven haired girl never thought it was this… Bad, she assumed a girl must have appeared lost in Riverdale from a near car crash, a little injured but she was so wrong. She felt sick on her stomach because before when Jughead asked her for clothes she was so sure about this being another aventure for her, she was even excited to be the first person that would have the exclusive and would be able to slap it across every person at Highschool, now… She wanted to apologize for just having those thoughts. 

All plans on making the stranger her new project were thrown out of the window, her lips trembled at the sight of Archie placing the warm covers on her legs and the eyebrows of the poor girl relaxing softly, blinking away a few tears she searched on the backpack they packed a pair of fuzzy socks, walked straight between the two tall boys and smiled brightly at the girl who stared at her like a lost kitten, her hand gripped at Jughead’s jacket, veronica found it very adorable and sad. Putting on her best friendly smile despite of the intimidating dark lip color, Veronica smiled, her leg shaking nervously. 

“Hi, i’m Veronica Lodge, you can call me V or Ronie” Betty blinked and turned her eyes towards Jughead who smiling as well, nodded at Veronica “I got some things for you as well, like Archie said, here’s really cold and we don’t want you to get a cold or a runny nose” Waving softly the socks on her hand she moved a little the covers to place them on Betty’s feets who flinched at the touch but relaxed at the feeling of those fuzzy as hell socks. “ You liked that?” Veronica asked, while the blonde still staring at her feets made a small noise, a small approbing noise. 

“Later, when the nurses get back, we can get you dressed in clothes alike these” The dark haired girl said pointing at the socks, gaining a blink by Betty and another small noise.

“And, i’m Kevin!” Jumped the tallest of them all with a slight pirouette, making veronica snort and Betty’s eyes to get curious at the tall man, she would usually get really scared at tall people like the doctors, or some nurses, but this tall boy seemed totally inefficient to do any harm and incapable of hurting a fly

“I didn’t brought you anything since these two” Pointed at Archie and Veronica with his fingers “ got totally carried away with the details, but i’ll make you company, i will sneak some food if you’d like, or whatever you like” He talked fast

He actually talked fast and Betty wasn’t capable to understand him totally, her brain was running faster than ever, trying to get her head around all this new information, new people who seemed okay, people that she was letting into her little fort, for the first time in forever her head wasn’t screaming Danger! In red letters. However, the only thing that she could do for the moment was hearing and blinking, maybe making a noise of two but it hurted, but she desired it so much. The blond couldn’t wait for those tubs to get out of her mouth, felt impatient to be able to talk as fast as Kevin, and to paint her lips that odd color Ronnie had on (She prefered calling her Ronnie in her head, Veronica was a really long name), to smile to Archie and thank him properly, and to hold hands with Jug, because somehow, it made her feel safe. 

It could be just the trauma that she suffered that made her cling onto Jughead, the only person that didn’t ran from her or screamed, maybe because Jug actually cared and got closer, gave her someone to rely on made her like this; One part of her brain was shouting at her to let go of his hand, that he was a stranger that could hurt her severely, we’re not supposed to talk with strangers, the voice would scream and shout without stopping, but how could she let go of him if he was the only anchor she had to stay sane, the thought of someone caring gave her the tiniest hope, and that was all she needed. 

Jughead moved his head to look at her directly at the eyes while in the back, Kevin argued with Veronica about some things on the clothes she selected for Betty, Veronica had the most offended look on her face and Archie laughed at them. 

Betty found that the loud noises that made her uncomfortable were shut down as soon as her eyes catched Jug’s. 

Jughead swears he saw a little smile behind the tubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's been crazyyyyyyyaaaAAA, school hasn't left me breathe, it was already written but i couldn't find the moment to upload !! so i hope you guys can forgive me lol i hope you like it as much as i am !! sorry if there's any grammar mistakes ( i'm sure there is ) and i hope you guys liked it !! leave a comment please i really want to know how you guys are liking this story or not, or maybe your thoughts !! 
> 
> love youuuuuuu


	5. chapter 5: gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the storm just started, gossips are spreading and the drama is advancing.

The nurses came back to the room to do slights changes on the medicine that was applied to Betty and change her bandages, clean her up a little bit. Veronica noticed at this very instant how Betty tensed when the woman's asked them to leave for a moment, just for the sake of Betty’s privacy, however she stayed claiming she wanted to help, the relief in the poor teenager’s eyes was obvious and made the raven haired girl smile. 

They helped the girl to maintain a sitting position for a few moments in where Veronica found the space to accomodate a thick pink sweater on her trembling body, a bra wasn't necessary with the tick material, betty appreciated that with fluttering eyelashes, then, the nurses had to lift her to take her to the bathroom, after that, the teenager helped them to change her in some underwear and sweatpants. After a few seconds, Veronica noticed the reason of Betty’s tension, the nurses were absolutely annoying, talking openly about the case, gossiping as if the girl wasn’t in the room or was deaf, making comments about her appearance and about how she appeared in town, claiming fake facts about her and trying to get Veronica to agree with them on how Betty must be the daughter of some mafia boss who got kidnapped, or a gang girl who ran away and would bring trouble to the town, the raven haired girl thought that by giving them the eye they would stop… well, apparently the nurses were not amused and continued talking, until she got too pissed at them.

She’s had it. 

She had tried to distract herself and Betty by braiding her hair loosely and making a little bun on the top of her head, just keeping her hair out of her injured face. Veronica turned her head towards the noisy nurses with a snarky smile, ready to hit them in the spots that could hurt the most. 

-Wow, I honestly didn’t expect the level of unprofessionalism on this hospital.- She flipped her hair. 

-You two are being paid to do the job of a nurse, not to spread rumors and gossips like two high schoolers… Sheriff was already pissed to know about such terrible rumors going around in Riverdale, I can’t wait to inform him where they come from.- Spoke with a firm voice. 

Both nurses stared at the girl with round eyes, just to excuse themselves and walk out of the room quickly. Veronica sighed, and turned her gaze to Betty who seemed relaxed. She smiled and sat down at the side of the girl in the bed, being careful not to hurt her. 

-Don’t worry, I don’t think they will come back with the same attitude.- Speaking softly was something Betty appreciated a lot, her blue eyes roamed around Veronica’s face, landing on her eyes. -You know, I would love to be your friend.- 

Betty’s eyebrows shot up with a little tremble on her face. 

-I honestly want to help you, and seeing your little attachment towards Jug it gives me more reasons to be your friend, your only girl friend.- She smiled, a pretty, elegant, thin smile that would intimidate her in any other situation. -You see, there’s a lot of things out there that Jug cannot do for you, or understand, if you feel like talking to someone about something that you won’t feel comfortable sharing with Jug, you can always come to me.- She smiled again, brushing a little strand of hair that fell on her gorgeous tan face. 

The blonde stared with a little sparkle on her eyes, even when her head couldn’t entirely follow her speech at the speed that was being delivered, she focused on the little keywords, a friend, someone to talk to, help me. 

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly, Veronica gasped and her eyes watered again, her lips trembled and choked out a soft laugh. 

Betty had smiled. 

//  
Loud high heels clicks sounded in the empty hallway, mayor McCoy was walking with such fierce aura to her office in where the Sheriff was waiting for her. The problems in Riverdale were huge and there wasn’t an official statement that was obviously needed for the nervous citizens in town who didn’t know what to think about the little blonde who appeared out of nowhere,, her usual gorgeous hairstyle was messy and put up in a bun. Her face lacked the habitual makeup she would use and she only had her small purse with her while walking to her office. The sheriff was already there, not looking better than her, he looked like he hadn’t sleep in three days. 

She let out a sigh and sat down at her chair, collapsing for a few moments before he cleared his throat, she lifted her eyes to meet his. 

-So? … Any news? Any information? - She pressured, her manicured hand moving back and forth. The sheriff stared at her for a moment, bored and exhausted, sitting down to a chair in front of her, passing one of his hands to rub his face. A sign of exhaustion. 

-No, there’s… There’s actually nothing. - His hands trembled a little while handing her the documents that they could get about the girl, there were a lot of blank spaces and unconfirmed statements, but it was all. -It’s like she fell from the sky, there’s absolutely nothing.-

McCoy groaned, her face on her hands meanwhile her brain was working faster than ever. 

-It is… Not possible, Keller, there must be something, this girl cannot be no one’s. Did you did the alert campaign? Shared the documents, search for the guardians? - Talked desperately, checking over and over the papers, trying to find something that others didn’t even though, there wasn’t anything. 

-I did, i did all of that, talked to the representatives of the most closest cities, counties, villages, properties and states.. We shared it, privately of course, however there’s no report being made about this girl in the last two years.. - Her sharp eyes locked into his, analyzing all she was hearing, it was almost like a machine, doubting everything just to end up with a sigh. 

-We cannot… We cannot let this reach the media yet, we need to find the girl’s parents or guardian or something by ourselves.- McCoy stated firmly, raising her hand to take away a strand of hair who got out of her hair bun.

-But, Major… I contacted the FBI and they said they could help with this case, it’s dangerous and they have better resource- 

-Sheriff. -Cutting his speech up, he sighed. - If we give the FBI a free card to investigate, they will start here in Riverdale, and when they reach the south side, they will reach the serpents, that will gave them a reason to think that Riverdale is a neutral zone for those gangs… this girl -She pointed to a photo of Betty in the hospital, unconscious.- we don’t know who she is, where she came from or why, by all their knowledge, she could be a human trafficking victim who escaped, and if they link it to the Serpents... Riverdale will be painted as a red zone with my name on the first headline reading undernit “culprit”. - Slices of anger and desperation were coming out of her as smoke, intoxicating his personal space. -And yours too, don’t forget that. We’ve let the serpents stay in Riverdale for our own benefit, but they will never believe us… if this comes out, we will be the first suspects and at the end of the day, the culprits.-

They were so screwed. They’ve let the serpents work underground to keep outsiders quiet about gangs, keeping the town relatively calm and quiet, but this is something that might blow up and not in a good way. The sheriffs hand went through his hair again, trying to keep himself calm. 

-Then… What should we do? - His tired eyes were squinting at her, trying to read her dark and anxious mind, she was almost vibrating from the feelings she had. 

-We find who this girl is and his guardians, we will maintain this in private as much as we can, this cannot reach the media, in any sort of way. We will solve this in the dark. For now, focus in the investigation, i don’t care how you do it, just. Do. it. - The dark bags under her eyes were recent and mixed with the residue of black mascara under her eyes, a drop of sweat ran across her forehead and her fingers were shaking, Keller stared at her for a few seconds just to turn around with a nod.

-Will do.- 

His heavy footsteps were resonating across the office, he hasn’t sleep since the girl arrived, going in circles around Riverdale to find some clues, a crime scene, a crash, something. But instead he found calm and quietness in the town where nothing happens. His hand opened the door to get out when she heard the soft shuffle.

-And, have you heard about the Coppers?- 

Keller turned his head slightly to watch the Major take out a cigarette, lighting it up. He chuckled, putting a hand in his belt. 

-Thankfully, they have their hands full for the moment. Chip got in trouble again.- 

-Thank god for that kid.- The major said with a light laugh, inhaling the tabaco, looking tired. -I was worried they were going to try infiltrate themselves in the hospital, like they always do.- 

-For what I’ve heard, thanks to my kid, Chip got into a fist fight at school because there was a rumor going around saying that, apparently their daughter got pregnant… That’s why I told you, they got their hands full.-

-And I hope they’ll keep it like that, for their own good.- 

/// 

Jughead let out a sigh, sipping of his coffee cup outside of the door where Betty stayed. She was getting checked and had to step out with everyone, which didn’t pleased the blonde at all, he chuckled remembering the little to none movement the girl made, her thin eyebrows frowning in a sweet scowl. They still had to step out though, Veronica being (surprisingly) the most reluctant one to do so, now they were all standing in the hallway while the doctor was changing her bandages and checking all the medical stuff they had to check. 

While he liked being with his friends in a moment like these, feeling their support, he kind of wanted a moment for himself with the blonde, he finally felt something else from pain and sorrow, he felt needed, something he has never experienced it and was quickly becoming addicted to, the pressuring need to be there for the hurt blonde was huge, his hands would itch and his mouth would a crooked smile when he was away from her, it wasn’t pleasant. However, the doctors had to check on Betty and her necessities on her injuries and even though not many of them were serious ones (thank god) they were serious enough to maintain her all covered up in bandages and in bed rest for a while. Jughead hit his leg that was kind off falling asleep since he’s been standing for too long and let out a sigh, things were getting too elongated. The door opened and the nurses came out with their eyes looking straight to the floor, maybe the words Veronica said stayed in their head for longer that they thought. typed in his cell phone making a few decisions for the Serpent’s events for the end of the month like they always did, Tony had made a few recommendations while Fangs was against it, like always, he laughed while reading a few texts from the both of them going back and forth about a subject that, after the event, they will forget. Kevin came back from the cafeteria with Veronica by his side, both of them snickering softly and whispering and sat right with them, Archie raised his eyebrow. 

-Have you guys heard?- Kevin said with a slight intention, enthusiasm behind his words and a little tremble in his voice. - About Jason.- 

-What about him?- Archie was the first to say something, since well, Jason is part of the football team in where he is, the protectiveness that he has for his team is crazy sometimes, Jughead only saw them all, bored. 

-Jason got Polly knocked up. - Veronica said softly while sipping her coffee, her pinkie finger up, adorned with a diamond ring that archie gave to her on their anniversary, eyebrows up, loving the reactions of her gossip. 

The read headed boy was shocked, his eyes big and his jaw fell. Jughead only stared, well, he was a little surprised as well.

-Wait, what?! - 

Veronica let out a small laugh while looking at Kevin who was smiling and nodding, the two of them getting all excited about the gossip of the school, the hottest and juiciest one ( to say the least) since the guy that was involved in it was the most popular one and Cheryl’s brother. Jughead Rolled his eyes at the sight of his raven haired friend being so excited, since the beginning of times Veronica and Cheryl have had a huge rivalry, they are the most popular and richest people at Riverdale High School and they’ve been competing for the number one spot since they were in diapers… and it’s not a joke: In kindergarten they had a huge dispute on who would be Snow White on Halloween, getting on a serious debate at age 5 with their teachers and parents being present there, totally amused with the occurring, just to end with the both of them wearing the Snow White dress, Veronica going the extra mile to ask her mom to cut her hair to look more alike. Cheryl was pissed. 

In elementary, there was a talent show in where the both of them entered, and gave it a fight, Cheryl sang something from Hannah Montana while Veronica sang some High School Musical, at the end, Cheryl won it since she put some choreography with the help of her crew, since Veronica didn’t had that much friends, it counted. He remembers hearing Veronica cry in the bathroom stall while he and Kevin tried to do something. Archie brought some water and cupcakes that night. However Veronica got her revenge when her birthday party was more successful than Cheryl’s. 

At middle school, Cheryl and Veronica got into the theatre club and did the audition for the same character, both of them wanted to be Juliet to get a hold on Ross Michaels, the perfect Romeo, Veronica had a huge crush on him then, but Cheryl’s mom talked to the theater teacher and Cheryl got the play, she was good though but Veronica was pissed, she did plan something and at the last day of play, Veronica and Kevin got Cheryl to break her leg (literally) so the raven haired girl could do Juliet since she was the substitute. At the middle school prom, Veronica attended with Ross. 

And now, at high school, the eternal fight continued, Cheryl was the head cheerleader and captain of the team, Veronica was in the cheerleading team as well, waiting for the moment when she could snatch that title of the ginger girl. They were always fighting, having something snarky to say to each other and to comment, and now since Cheryl’s brother was involved, the game got so exciting. She had so much material now to make fun and get sassy at Cheryl’s. It was a never ending tale. 

It wasn’t a surprise to any of them that Veronica had some news about Cheryl and her crew, the surprising thing was that the news were about her brother, the goody two shoes Jason, the captain of the football team who never has done anything bad, never gave anybody nothing to talk bad about, great grades, great attitude, somebody completely different from Cheryl and her parents, he was a golden child who everybody in the school adored… That’s why it’s so out of character to hear that he got some chick knocked up, and not some normal girl but Polly Cooper. 

-Ronnie, are you sure? This can damage his career and his reputation! -Archie exclaimed, a little worried about his team captain who he adored to say at least, the guy was really cool and loved to help his friends, would invite the team some milkshakes at Pop’s sometimes. -If the coach finds out…- His eyes became big plates and then took out his phone. 

-Everything that comes out of my mouth is double checked and examined before i even share my knowledge, Archiekins.- Veronica stated, putting her cup down, the red headed boy looked at her, lowering his phone.

The girl moved softly her chair to be closer to her guy friends who followed her movements, she inclined herself to them, obviously as a sign to say something secret or a little private, the guys did the same (yes, even Jughead did it), getting closer to the girl who cleared her throat and started to talk in a soft and low voice, her eyes looking around for a few moments until she saw that well, the people around them weren’t even amused by all their teenager talk. She accommodated a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled mischievously.  
-Ok, Ethel heard that Melody asked Josie about a talk she had with Cheryl about Jason texting her at recess, he was kind of freaking out and she was really angry and was cursing the hell out of Polly Cooper. - After that long part she took a breathe, Archie blinked confusedly since she was talking so fast, as if she was eager to keep pumping information to her friends, Jughead had a hard time following as well, and Kevin well, he already knew all that. -Ethel then told me that Josie said that Polly has been secretly dating Jason for the last three months, they didn’t told anybody since Polly parents hates the Blossom, i mean, who doesn’t? - 

Kevin giggled softly and looked at her friend, she was right. Almost everybody in Riverdale despised the Blossom for their way of handling their business and the way they treated the people of the town. They were mad rich and had all kinds of luxuries, and of course they loved to throw those facts to the faces of the people, they were petty, mean and just overall terrible people. 

-Jason has been dating Polly?... When did this started? We’ve been with Jason all the time, the practice has been so intense and the periods of studying even longer.- The puppy eyed boy said with confusion all over his face, Jughead nodded, Archie was so worn out during the practices they couldn’t even hold their weekly video game tournament. 

-And Polly has been helping in the library and with the school staff too. - Kevin added. 

-And at practice! Polly hasn’t ever missed a practice of a meeting which is even weirder, but whatever, all is done now, because Josie told Melody that Cheryl said that Polly was totally pregnant, like she showed her a picture of the damn pregnancy test. - 

-So… Moose wasn’t wrong? You guys remember that Midge said something about it yesterday and chip heard? - Jughead scratched his chin while talking, getting himself get dragged and immersed in the gossiping, something he rarely does, however he was feeling kind of stressed and wanted to think about something more normal and shallow than a girl appearing at midnight all bloody. 

-Oh yeah, Chip went crazy on Moose and hit him right on the nose.- Kevin laughed, his shoulders moving softly at his laugher. -Everybody at school thought he broke his nose, and honestly, i hope he did. - 

-Yes! Exactly, i talked to Midge and she said she overheard Polly talking to Jason on the phone. - Veronica seemed so proud of her skills as detective and smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t had anything against Jason or Polly, she just liked the gossiping, it was the only exciting thing in the small town. 

-This is wild, this is going to get really wild.- Kevin nudged Archie and laughed even more.- Just think about it! The coopers are going to be livid! - 

-And the Blossom are going to go for blood. - Added the beanie boy who leaned in his chair, pulling his beanie a little more to take a breathe and let his friends talk and talk about the civil war that was gonna happen in town for the next nine months. 

He wasn’t that interested in the teenage drama, but it wasn’t a bad idea for them to take away for a few moments his confused mind from the girl who was laying in a hospital bed in that moment, with a sigh he closed his eyes, a little stressed because he hasn’t been left alone with the blonde since he arrived there and while he liked that he could trust the girl with his friends for anything that she might need, he wanted to have a little talk to her, maybe get some information about where she came from, what happened to her and most importantly, who did that to her. 

Because when he did, oh, they should wish they were dead. 

The door where Betty was staying was opened to let out the Sheriff and the Doctor, the both of them staring at the floor and then at Jughead, there was something in their eyes. 

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie i'm such an asshole im sorry sskssksk. i've lost myself in school and the trials and tribulations of being a college student, but oh well.. im back and i'm trying to keep up ! sooooo in this chapter we can see a little more on veronica's and cheryl's backstory that will come to importance in the future andddd the drama with jason and polly ! BLOSSOM VS COOPERS omg. i added chip to the story bc why not. what do u guys think it will happen with the coopers? ? what do you think it's going to happen to betty? what's wRong with betty ???????? comment down below. 
> 
> btw do u guys like long chapterss? 
> 
> i love u guys, thanks for reading, xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, this is the first project i put so much effort in. it's on three diff platforms ahhhhh, in wattpad, fanfiction and here and i'm just so excited !!   
> it's a mystery ff in where y'all gonna find so much bughead and love and scary shit.   
> i hope you all enjoy it as much as i do, leave messages and just love, i'll put some warnings for the most heavy stuff but i don't think there will be much, i wanna make this a ff for everybody, or almost everbody.


End file.
